There are wall insulation systems using fibreglass batts that are placed between wall studs and spray-applied foams, such as polyurethane foams, that expand into a wall cavity after spaying application. Although these systems typically provide effective insulation, they are laborious to install during the construction phase, requiring considerable effort and time. This often translates into increased construction expense. Spray-foam insulation typically also requires skilled or trained spray operators and expensive on-site spraying equipment.
A rainscreen is an exterior wall detail where the siding (wall cladding) stands off from a moisture-resistant surface of an air barrier applied to the sheathing (sheeting) to create a capillary break and to allow drainage and evaporation. A rainscreen in a wall is sometimes defined as the first (exterior) layer of material on the wall, such as the siding itself. A rainscreen may also be defined as the entire system of the siding, drainage plane and a moisture/air and vapor barrier. In general terms a rainscreen wall may be called a cavity or drained wall. Typically the rain screen prevents the wall air/moisture barrier on sheathing from getting wet. Conventional rain screens often require multiple steps to construct, wherein each component is installed and fastened independently, requiring significant labor and time to install the final assembly.
Therefore, what is needed is a wall insulation system which can be applied quicker, with less of a labor demand, which reduces on-site installation time, which quickly and easily establishes a rainscreen cavity, and which can be installed by unskilled laborers.